


Screwed

by Spyder



Category: Wanted (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 12:38:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spyder/pseuds/Spyder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Conrad and Max take time to get to know each other better but Eddie is watching.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Screwed

God, what a day.

Conrad leaned back in his seat and stretched the crinkles out of his back. Most of it had been spent mopping up after Karsh’s capture. The gangster was in the State Pen after being treated for a bullet wound and would not be coming out for a very long time - if someone in there didn’t get to him first. Rival gangs would no doubt be delighted to see him and Conrad wished them the best of luck. He had done his job and put the man away but he was more than happy for Karsh to leave in a box, the sooner the better, in fact. 

The man had cost them dearly. Rodriguez had been stabbed and Merced beaten up. Both were recovering although it would be a few days before Rodriguez would be able to hold a gun. Merced was still bruised although in some respects the beating had toughened her up. Her loyalty to him did not seem to have been affected and there was the added advantage that the rest of the guys now regarded her as a fully paid up member of the team. 

Rodriguez on the other hand troubled him. There was something in the man’s dark eyes that Conrad could not read and not for the first time he wondered if he had made a mistake hiring the dour FBI Agent. The man fit in well enough and his record was spotless but if there was any complaining it was usually him doing it. He did his job well, there was no doubt about that, but his attitude concerned Conrad much more than his performance.

Somehow there was just something about Rodriguez that Conrad did not trust and sooner or later that was going to have to be addressed. The other members of his team he knew he could count on through thick and thin. Jimmy – solid, dependable and unwaveringly honest; Rodney, smart, highly competent and surprisingly gentle, and Merced – still finding her feet but already proving her worth. That only left Eddie Drake, one of the best cops Conrad knew. They had known each other for nearly twenty years ever since Eddie was a raw police recruit and were occasional and wary friends. Conrad had confided in him when his marriage started to go wrong but not even at his most drunk did he tell Eddie that he wanted him, had always wanted him and knew he would never have him.

Out of them all the only jarring note was Rodriguez.

Even Belicek had put her claws away for once and seemed happy to let him do his job. Putting Dell Karsh behind bars had been a priority and for once she had no complaint about an arrest. Of course, without Max Rubio’s help Karsh would still be out there. The Gang Unit Sergeant knew the other side of the tracks far better than Conrad and he was not too big to admit it. The man had more than proved his worth and Conrad looked forward to spending some more time with him. All the instincts that distrusted Rodriguez went the other way with Rubio. From the first Conrad had wanted to trust the big man and was glad that his gut feeling had not let him down. There was something very trustable about the man’s easy familiarity and unwavering honesty. In Conrad’s book that added up to him being a good cop and they were never something to be overlooked.

Checking his watch, Conrad had half an hour before he needed to leave to pick up the kids. There was just enough time for a quick shower and a change of clothes. 

Like the rest of the hideout the shower room was utilitarian at best but did the job. Padding in naked from the locker room, Conrad found one of the showers occupied already.

“I thought you’d gone,” he said, turning on the water and reaching for the soap. 

Eddie grinned at him as he rinsed himself off. “Not yet. I needed a little extra clean tonight and I didn’t have time to go home first.”

“You’ve got a date?”

There was a low husky laugh. “Date isn’t exactly what I’d call it but you’re on the right track.”

Soaping himself, Conrad tried to ignore the sleek, wet man at the next shower head. Jesus, he thought, that’s all I need. He did not want to consider the consequences of getting a hard on standing next to him. Eddie’s compact muscular body did things to his brain he didn’t want to think about. 

Willing his thoughts away from Eddie Drake and sex, Conrad replied acidly, “Be careful you don’t catch anything.”

There was a bark of laughter. “Man, you’ve got more chance of catching something than me. I am more than careful.”

“Just what are you implying by that?”

“I’m not implying anything but it might not hurt you to get laid every once in a while. It’d certainly improve your temper.”

Conrad snorted, his voice heavy with sarcasm. “Is that an offer?”

Eddie turned his shower off and reached for a towel. “Not unless you’re planning on growing a pair of tits anytime soon.”

“It’s not high on my list of priorities,” Conrad replied acidly. “Make sure you’re not late tomorrow.”

“Am I ever?” And then Eddie was gone but Conrad did not want him any less.

 

 

He had just dropped the kids back at Lucinda’s when his phone rang. For once he did not want it to be work. He felt tired and stretched thin and in need of a break if only for one night.

“How’s your tonight looking?” a familiar throaty voice asked.

“Better and better,” Conrad replied, relieved, and realised how hungry he was. His last snatched meal seemed a long time ago now. “You good for that steak?”

“So long as you’re buying.”

“I’m buying.”

“Then I’m definitely good. Want to meet me at Mastro’s?”

“Isn’t that a little upmarket for two cops? How the hell do we get in there?”

“The manager’s a friend. There’s a nice quiet table already booked for us.”

“Why do I get the feeling I’ve been stitched up?” Conrad said dryly, amused. “I can be there in half an hour.”

There was a chuckle. “It’s a date.”

Hanging up, Conrad smiled at Max’s choice of words as he slid the car into gear and headed back into the city suddenly feeling brighter than he had all day.

 

 

Mastro’s had the reputation of serving the best steaks in LA. It was popular and expensive and more cosmopolitan than Conrad’s tastes usually ran. By the time he had fought his way through the evening traffic, he was late although only enough to be fashionable. Max’s car was in the parking lot already and once inside he was led to a quiet table away from the main bustle.

“Glad you could make it,” Max greeted as they shook hands. “I thought you’d need a beer after fighting the traffic.”

Sliding into the opposite seat, Conrad took an appreciate drink. “You’re a life saver, Max. That hits the spot, thanks.”

“No problem.”

Settling down he noticed that Max looked smart in a midnight blue shirt and dark chinos and Conrad was suddenly glad he had found something presentable to wear in his locker. He did not usually put a lot of effort into his work clothes but then he didn’t normally eat in places like this.

They chatted idly for a while discussing the respective shit they had to put up with until the waitress came over for their order.

“Bone-in Kansas City Strip, medium rare, with all the trimmings,” Max ordered, without looking at the menu.

Conrad quickly studied the list. “I’ll have a plain, well done fillet with salad.”

When the waitress had gone, Max eyed Conrad critically. “No wonder you’re so damn thin. That’s not a proper meal.”

“I prefer to call it wiry,” Conrad smiled, mildly surprised and strangely pleased that Max had paid attention to how he looked, even if it was critical. “I’m a high metabolism kind of guy.”

“Is there actually any part of the day when you sit down to a regular meal?”

“Not since I got my divorce and even before it was rare.”

“You ever think that might have had something to do with it?”

Conrad snorted. “Yeah, that and the fact that we couldn’t stand the sight of each other when we lived under the same roof.”

“I’ve been there,” Max nodded. “How are things now?”

“We’re trying to be friends and it seems to be working. What about you?” Conrad asked, indicating to Max’s wedding ring.

“Best kept secret I have,” Max replied, after a moment’s thought. “It’s for show. Makes me look solid and respectable.”

“What do your team think about that?”

“I told you, it’s a secret. The only one who knows is you.”

“Why the hell did you tell me?” Conrad asked, puzzled. “A secret’s only a secret if no one knows.”

“You saying I can’t trust you? I gotta tell you, Conrad, I’d be seriously disappointed if I thought I couldn’t.”

“You know you can trust me. I just don’t get the secrecy. Respectability on the streets is one thing but why hide from your team?”

“Privacy, mostly. I like what I do when I go home to be my business. If people think you have a wife they leave you alone. I had one once and it didn’t work out. She couldn’t take the hours and the lack of attention. I just kept the decoration.”

Max’s story was not much different from most of the cops Conrad knew. He considered himself lucky his own marriage had lasted so long. At least it meant he had got to see his kids grow. Most cop marriages didn’t get that far. 

“So what is it that you do when you go home? You’ve made me curious.”

“Nothing much,” Max replied mildly. “Just chill and enjoy the peace and quiet. I never seemed to have that when my ex was around.”

Pretty sure that Max was being evasive, Conrad let it go. He had no doubt the big guy would not be going without sex but where he got it and with whom was none of his business. Instead, he commented, “What is it about cops and ex-wives that seem to go together?”

“Beats me. It’s like you’re not a proper cop until you’ve got one.”

“Just be glad it’s only one. Eddie Drake has three.”

“Three? Man, that’s some testosterone.”

“You’re telling me.”

“Sounds like he’s over-compensating for something.”

“Now that I could believe,” Conrad laughed. “You got any kids?”

“No. Got a lot of siblings though so I can borrow nieces and nephews whenever I’m feeling paternal. They humour me. You?”

The more they talked, the more Conrad liked his companion and found himself relaxing in his company, more than he had done with anyone for quite some time.

“Two. Tony and Millie, twelve and eight, in that order. They’re the one thing I miss. Spending a night with them, picking them up from school… sometimes it isn’t enough.”

“I can understand that.”

The conversation was prevented from becoming more serious by the arrival of their food. Max’s plate was piled high and Conrad looked at it with respect, nevertheless glad that his own was a little more restrained. While they ate they chatted about more mundane things and Conrad realised how long it had been since he had just relaxed with someone he could call a friend. 

When his plate was clean, Max leaned back happily. “Damn but that was good. You’ll have to keep owing me favours. I could get used to this.”

“Next time, you’re buying,” Conrad replied, pushing his own plate away.

“Next time?”

“You don’t think I’m going to let you get away with not returning the favour, do you?”

“Hey, I was the one who got ranted at.”

“And my apology is taking a large dent out of my wallet,” Conrad said dryly. “So you can either book us another table next week and pay up gracefully or come round to my office and yell at me so that I can demand an apology in kind. Your choice.”

“The yelling sounds fun,” Max considered with a grin, “but your boys seem very protective of you. Guess I’d better dust off the cobwebs and give in gracefully.”

“It’s a date,” Conrad said, echoing Max’s earlier words.

That earned him a strange look as Max drained his beer. “In the meantime, how do you feel about taking this back to my place? I’d really like another drink but one’s my driving limit.”

The prospect of a couple of more hours on Max’s company was not an unpleasant thought and Conrad nodded. “Yeah, why not. I could do with another myself. It’s been that kind of week.”

Maybe reading something in his voice, Max studied him critically. “Not that I’d know for certain but you seem a little frayed around the edges. You OK?”

The beer had mellowed Conrad somewhat and he could think of no reason not to trust his companion, after all Max was clearly a man who could keep things to himself.

“A while ago I did something stupid with Lucinda. Yesterday… she fell and lost the baby.”

My baby. The thought of it still hurt. Even at his age and despite the divorce, Conrad had got used to the thought of being a father again; had adjusted so quickly in fact that he still found it hard to believe that the tiny speck of life could have been torn away so easily.

“How is she?” Max asked sympathetically.

“Good. Probably better than me. Maybe it’s easier to move on when you have two to take care of already.” 

“And when you’re not having to be strong for someone else,” Max guessed shrewdly. “Was it a one off - you and your ex?”

“Yeah, not the smartest move I’ve ever made.”

“Don’t beat yourself up, we all do stupid things sometimes.”

“But sometimes there are consequences.”

“It’s not easy to see that at the time though.”

How true that was. Conrad could still remember their frantic coupling on the lawn, Lucinda hot and wet as he moved inside her. Good though it was, the pleasure had not been worth the cost. “Especially not when your dick’s involved.”

Max laughed. “True. I think we’ve all done stupid things in that department.”

They were interrupted by their plates getting collected and they both declined sweets. “Just the bill, please,” Conrad requested, then when the waitress had gone, he said, “Tell me one of yours, Max. Make me feel better.”

“I think if we’re straying into that kind of territory we definitely need more beer.”

“It can’t hurt.”

“That’s not technically true. I do not need a hangover tomorrow.”

“OK, we limit the beer,” Conrad agreed. “Doesn’t mean you’re getting out of the sharing moment.”

“I never thought it would.”

With typical Mastro’s efficiency the bill was brought to them and Conrad paid cash, dropping enough for the meal and a decent tip. He was not entirely convinced the steak had been worth the cost, good though it was, but Max seemed happy enough and Conrad felt better now that the debt had been discharged.

“Where are we heading?” he asked on their way over to the car lot

“Silver Lake, is that OK?”

“Same side as Lucinda. I have to pick the kids up at eight.”

“If it saves you going back into the city you’re welcome to stay. I have room.”

It made sense. Conrad was an early riser anyway but it was stupid to make the journey again if he was already in the vicinity. “I might take you up on that. It seems pointless going out and back again.”

Max gave him the address and they separated, Conrad following him out of the city. When they eventually pulled into a neat driveway in a small row of two floor houses, Conrad was more than impressed.

“Nice house,” he complimented. The house looked old but the paintwork was fresh and clean and the front garden was well tended. It looked lived in and loved and very well taken care of.

“Thanks. I bought it in the early 90’s before it got trendy to live here. Come on in.”

The inside was well cared for and as tidy as out. The rooms were neat, uncluttered, comfortably masculine and Conrad instantly felt at home there.

After being given a quick tour and pausing in the kitchen long enough to grab two beers from the fridge, Conrad was led out through the back door and onto a deck the whole width of the house. A balcony rail ran along it and he realised that the back of the house was built on the edge of the reservoir.

“Wow,” he murmured appreciatively. “Now that I did not expect. That’s some view.”

Max leaned back against the rail. “Glad you like it. Sometimes it’s what keeps me sane. When I have a bad day I just come and sit out here. Makes it all go away.”

Conrad could well imagine that it did. The lake was stretched out in front of them. The view was spectacular and on a night like this it was even better. There was no cloud and the stars were crisp and bright and reflected beautifully in the water.

“You get many bad days, Max?” Conrad asked, coming to lean on the balcony next to Max, turning his back on the view.

“We all do, it goes with the territory.”

“Yeah, right alongside the divorce statistics. Which reminds me - you don’t get out of it that easily. You owe me, Max - something stupid you’ve done with your dick. I refuse to be the only one here with his brain in his pants.”

For a moment Conrad thought that Max was not going to play but after pause Max sighed and offered, “I stuck it in my wife’s best friend.”

Conrad glanced across to him, impressed. “That’s pretty high on the stupid scale, my friend. What happened? Did she tell her?”

This pause was longer and when Conrad looked to him again, he realised that Max was studying him with a wry look on his face, measuring him in some way. “Actually,” he said at last, “he told her. It bust up their friendship and my marriage.”

He? Oh. Conrad felt his eyes widen a little but otherwise showed no surprise. Max Rubio would not be the first man he had ever met to experiment and it hardly mattered to him. He liked Max, enjoyed his company and this new revelation was not exactly unexpected.

“I’m not surprised. Wives generally take a dim view of such things. Was he a one off?” he asked casually, already sure of what the answer would be considering how determined Max was to keep his privacy.

“No. Is that a problem?”

“I’m broadminded,” Conrad replied easily.

Max nodded, as though unsurprised. “Eddie.”

Puzzled, Conrad turned to face his companion. “Eddie? What’s he got to do with it?”

“I might be the new kid on your block but I’ve seen the way he looks at you. Hell, the way you look at him.”

Conrad’s opinion of Max’s observational skills went up a notch. As far as he was concerned he kept his attraction to the man a carefully hidden secret yet Max had obviously seen through him in an instant. Briefly Conrad wondered why that fact didn’t bother him more. “And how is that?”

“Like you’re looking at your last meal.”

“You’re way off beam, Max,” Conrad denied, moving the conversation away from himself. “Eddie’s straighter than straight, I’d put money on it. He doesn’t play both sides of the fence.”

“But you do.”

Max’s quiet assurance stopped Conrad in his tracks. How could the man read him so well? There seemed to be little point denying it however, especially as the man seemed to be so good at reading him.

He sighed, a soft exhalation of breath. “I did, before I married. Sometimes I needed something harder, you know. Sometimes the day was so bad that soft and gentle wasn’t enough. It didn’t happen often, but it did happen.”

There was more, plenty more, but some secrets ran far too deep to share even on a night like this. Conrad knew his tastes with men ran into the exotic and he was not about to share that knowledge yet. He’d have to know a hell of a lot more about Max before he did that.

“What about since your divorce?”

“No. I haven’t had a day that bad yet.”

“It’s funny how cops get them more than most.”

“Shit job, huh. Why do we do it?”

“Beats me. When you find out let me know.”

Conrad took a long swig of his beer. He knew he should be feeling uncomfortable at the way the conversation was turning but it just wasn’t happening.

“At least Belicek didn’t bust my ass over Karsh. She busts my ass over everything else.”

“The lady obviously has taste. It’s a fine ass.”

Conrad burst out laughing. “Max, are you flirting with me?”

Rubio’s expression turned serious and Conrad thought for a moment that he had gone too far and embarrassed the younger man. “Would you mind if I was?”

Conrad leaned back, appraising Max thoughtfully. It was a long time since anyone had paid attention to him like this and he had to admit he liked it. He was somewhat confused by Max’s motives but certainly took no offence. Did the big guy find him attractive or was this just some kind of game? “No, I wouldn’t mind at all.”

Max nodded, somewhat smugly, Conrad thought. “Good.”

“So you always tell cops they have good behinds?”

“Only the handsome ones,” Max replied, draining his beer. 

Conrad felt himself colour. God, had he really just blushed? “Is that a compliment?”

“Sounded like one to me.”

“Yeah, me too. I was just checking - it’s been a long time.”

Max’s voice was even more husky than usual and he studied Conrad openly. “Guy like you - it shouldn’t be.”

And just like that Conrad knew that Max wanted him and wanted him badly. The realisation rocked him. Despite the flirting he had been ready to pass it off as a joke until the heat in Max’s eyes told him the truth. In return Conrad found the gang cop attractive enough. There was something intriguing about his size and the easy way he moved. There was no burning fever for the man but Conrad did not usually go for bigger men than himself. He preferred men like Eddie - compact, muscular and a little worn at the edges. But all the same, Max drew him and sometimes that was enough.

“Is that right,” he said softly, wondering why the hell he suddenly felt hesitant. “I’d have thought Eddie’s was more your type.”

Max shrugged. “He’s pretty enough but his ass can’t compete with yours.”

“You sound like you’ve been looking.”

“Only in passing. I may have wanted him, if…”

“If?” Conrad prompted, shifting a little closer.

Max took a moment to answer. Looked him up and down. Made his meaning clear. “If I hadn’t seen you first.”

And then the burn was suddenly there, fed by Max’s throaty voice and the hunger in his eyes. It was bright and fierce and could not be walked away from, yet at the same time it was terrifying and Conrad wanted nothing more than to turn tail and run. Where the hell was this going to lead? Hadn’t sex got him into enough trouble recently?

“Damn it, Max,” he groaned, afraid of staying and more afraid of walking away. “I don’t need this.”

“Yes, you do,” Max said simply, calmly, allowing him no retreat, before pulling him close, those big hands reeling him in as though he needed catching. Perhaps he did. “You need it so much it hurts.”

God, yes.

Maybe Max was right. Maybe he was wrong. Conrad suddenly didn’t care.

“Just fucking kiss me,” he demanded, suddenly desperate. Already half way there, he pushed forward to meet Max’s mouth and shuddered with his whole body when it closed over his own.

God, he wanted this. Something, anything, everything.

They came together urgently, hard, and Conrad found himself clinging to the younger man as their tongues met and danced together, exploring deeply. Max’s hands cupped his face in a gesture so intimate that Conrad lost what breath he had left and held on tighter.

“So sexy,” Max murmured throatily, against his lips. “You are so fucking sexy.”

From some hidden depths Conrad found the strength to reply. “I think… you must have me mistaken for someone else.”

The hands left his face, one sliding around his waist and the other going to stroke his jaw. “Does this feel mistaken?” Max asked, his erection suddenly pressing into Conrad’s hip and leaving him in no doubt whatsoever of how turned on the big man was.

“Max…”

“It’s for you, Conrad. For you. Because of you.”

Hot lips found his neck and began to lightly nuzzle and bite and Conrad arched with it, moaning, pushing himself shamelessly into Max, wanting the man to know he was no less hard.

“Where are we going with this?” he asked breathlessly, needing to know.

“My bed,” Max replied, working back to his mouth. “All night. This may be the only chance I get and I’m going to make the most of it.”

Confused, Conrad pulled back although not out of Max’s arms. “What makes you think that?”

“Because you want Eddie more than you want me,” Max said, with simple unshakable logic. “It’s OK,” he continued before Conrad could protest, “I get it, but it means I’m going to make you feel so damn good you’ll never forget it.”

Alarm bells went off in Conrad’s head and he stiffened. “Max, I don’t bottom.”

His companion chuckled, a husky sure sound as though Conrad’s protest was nothing; as though no protest he ever made would mean a thing to this man. Strong fingers stroked down his cheek. “Yes, you do, Conrad. You do tonight. I think you’re in need of a little stress relief.”

For the first time in a very long time, Conrad’s voice failed him. When he spoke it cracked embarrassingly. “Not so little,” he said, meaning something else entirely.

“Not so,” Max agreed warmly, rubbing against him again.

And then his protest felt stupid. It wouldn’t be the first time Conrad had felt a cock inside him and it probably wouldn’t be the last. It had never been his favourite thing but right now the promise Max had made that it would be good was enough for him. He was suddenly too tired to worry about it. He just wanted skin and lips and Max’s big body wrapped around him. Just for once he would put himself in someone else’s hands and live with the consequences. 

“Fuck it, Max, just take me to bed.”

 

Taking Conrad’s hand Max led him inside, pausing only long enough to lock the back door and kiss him some more on the way. A little dazed, Conrad allowed Max to lead him up the stairs and into his bedroom, sense and reason banished for something he needed but could not begin to name.

Some cop, huh, his brain mocked as Max’s lips unerringly found his again and sure fingers unbuttoned his shirt then pushed it back from his shoulders to fall on the floor. The kiss was deep and possessive, leaving Conrad with very little to do except hang on as Max’s tongue explored him again greedily. Then twin thumbs rubbed over his nipples, finding them unerringly and Conrad shivered, moaning appreciatively.

“Sensitive, babe?” Max chuckled, clearly pleased by his response.

Conrad knew that sensitive nipples on a man were unusual but attention on his could be mind blowing and Max knew exactly what he was doing. “Oh yeah,” he groaned.

“You just get better by the minute,” Max praised and pulled away, pushing Conrad down onto the bed, then looked at him sternly. “I’m sorry, sir, but I’m going to have to pat you down for weapons.”

Not expecting any part of this to be playful Conrad took a moment to catch up and then relaxed somewhat. “Go right ahead, Officer,” he allowed, stretching himself out. “I’m clean.”

Max leaned down and sniffed appreciatively, brown eyes twinkling. “Oh, I know that, but regulations…”

“Yeah, regulations,” Conrad managed before a hot mouth landed on his left nipple and his brain shut down completely.

“Nothing there,” Max commented after licking and sucking the tiny bud into hardness. “Better check out the other one.”

Conrad moaned breathily as Max gave his other nipple the same attention, while running exploratory fingers through his chest hair.

“Nothing there either. I’ll have to try lower down.”

Leaving only to quickly remove Conrad’s shoes and socks, Max was soon back and began a trail of biting kisses down his stomach, pausing briefly at his navel. 

This was nothing Conrad had experienced before. In nearly all of his encounters with men he had been the doer and it felt so strange to let another man loose on his body like this. Panic surged through him. This wasn’t right. He should stop this.

But Conrad could not say the words. Found he did not want to. Probably couldn’t have done if someone had paid him to. Max’s mouth was just too damn good.

The button on his pants was opened and he tensed briefly but either Max didn’t notice or ignored it because it didn’t stop him from drawing the zip downwards and tugging slightly in a wordless hint. Conrad surprised himself by obligingly lifting his hips and was rewarded by a grin from Max which turned into an appreciative murmur once his pants were discarded and Max returned to admire the bulge in his underwear.

“Hmmm,” he grinned, leaning in to breathe deeply, “I think I might have something here.”

His breath catching, Conrad watched the younger man tug a little on his boxers and then his cock was free - hard and weeping against his stomach and aching to be touched.

“Gotcha,” Max grinned. “Conrad Rose, I may have to arrest you for carrying a concealed weapon.”

Ridiculously turned on at being studied so hungrily, Conrad drew in a shuddering breath, still feeling more than a little self-conscious at the attention. “You planning on looking at it all night?”

Ignoring him, Max ran a gentle finger along its length. “I knew you’d be beautiful,” he said huskily, the playfulness suddenly gone. "I’ve thought about it from the first moment I saw you; what you’d look like; how you’d taste.”

“Even when I was yelling at you?” Conrad asked, amazed. There had been no hint of it, no sign that Max had even noticed him physically until they ate together earlier.

“Oh, yeah,” Max breathed, “especially then.”

Conrad thrust his hips forward. “So why don’t you find out?”

Almost reverently, Max lowered his head and did nothing but rub his lips over the wet head of Conrad’s cock then moved up and kissed Conrad slowly, sharing the glistening liquid between them. It was sweet and a little musty and Conrad kissed back hungrily, wanting more. Max drew his bottom lip into his mouth and sucked, not biting but not far off.

“That’s what you taste like,” Max whispered, releasing him. “Do you like it?”

“I like it on you,” Conrad growled, as he started to unbutton Max’s shirt. “You’re way overdressed, Max. Time to catch up. I want to feel skin.”

Obligingly, Max knelt up and finished the shirt, tossing it to the floor while Conrad kicked off his own unwanted underwear. He lay up on one elbow to watch Max undress but the other man stopped at stared at him admiringly.

“God, Conrad, how does Eddie keep his hands off you? If I had you I’d never let you leave the house.”

Conrad frowned, not wanting to think about the other man right now. “This isn’t about Eddie.”

“No, it’s not. It’s about you and me and what I want to do to you.”

Watching Max remove the rest of his clothes, Conrad realised that he had been right. The man was big all over and he felt a twinge of apprehension about that thing going in his ass. It was beautiful though, thick and long, just like Max, with a pair of full, heavy balls that Conrad itched to be able to suck.

“What is it you want to do to me, Max? I want to hear you say it.”

“Christ, what don’t I want to do to you,” Max mused, coming back to straddle him, leaning over him on all fours. “I want to suck you until you come; I want to lick your hole until you can’t think straight and then I’m going to fuck your tight little ass.”

The part of Conrad’s brain that was still functioning noted that ‘want to’ had become ‘going to.’ 

“It’s been a while,” he warned softly, too proud to ask Max to go easy.

“I know, babe. I’ll be careful. Trust me?”

“I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t,” Conrad replied, leaning up to kiss him again, hard and desperate. Where the desperation came from he could not say but it was there nonetheless. 

“Then close your eyes.”

This encounter was so far outside Conrad’s experience that he felt lost. When he’d had men before he was the one who led, always - he saw, he took, he used. Very different indeed from this sensual seduction.

Was Max unique, he wondered as he closed his eyes, or were his own attempts at fault? He was no stranger to a willing ass but he had never before treated anyone with this kind of reverence.

As Max kissed down his neck and bit the tender flesh there, Conrad realised with a guilty start that his thoughts, unbidden and unwanted, had strayed to Eddie and how pretty he would look on his knees begging for release. Conrad had faced the truth a long time ago - he wanted to own Eddie Drake, body and soul and if by some miracle Eddie was ever his, Conrad would use every trick he knew to keep the man.

Then thought fled as Max latched onto a nipple and bit down, rougher this time, sending the sensation straight to Conrad’s cock.

“Fuck,” he exclaimed, but dutifully kept his eyes closed. There was a dark chuckle as the mouth moved lower. Then he felt Max move off him and settle at his side.

“Open your legs, Conrad.”

This had the ring of an order about it and Conrad wondered at the part of himself that wanted to obey. Suddenly he felt vulnerable and out of his depths, even when Max murmured, “Fuck, you look sexy like that.”

Conrad felt the bed shift, heard the throaty voice and then gave a long, low moan as his cock was engulfed in one go and...

…dear God, but Max was good at sucking cock. Unbelievable heat surrounded him, moved around him and through him, sucked and licked and threatened to drive him out of his mind. A moment later a slick finger found his entrance and pushed inside, crooking upwards almost immediately. Sparks flew behind Conrad’s closed lids and it was so difficult, so hard to just lie there and let go. Conrad didn’t know how he was supposed to feel, what he was supposed to do. He took, he fucked, he whipped, he owned. He had never been taken quite like this, quite so completely, so intensely. It scared him how good it felt, so much so that he cried out, a harsh wordless sound, pleasure and fear combined.

“Too much?”

No, don’t stop, his brain cried out but he still nodded, eyes open now to see the concern on Max’s face as he withdrew. 

“I hurt you?” 

“No. God, no.”

Understanding, Max nodded and moved back up to kiss him. Desperate for his mouth, for something, Conrad responded hungrily, still needing, still burning.

“It’s OK, babe,” Max soothed, “I get it. You’re freaked because it’s good and every bone in your body is screaming out that it shouldn’t be. That you can’t just lie there and take it because that’s just not what you do.”

Never had done, never thought he would. Had a cock in his ass, yes, but only when he was completely in control and even that was a long time ago. “How do you…?”

“You think you’re the only one to have a guy’s fingers up your ass?”

“But I thought you didn’t bottom.”

Max looked smug. Unattractive on some but strangely appealing on Max’s long face. “Baby, trust me, you gotta take it to know how to give it.”

Suddenly Conrad knew that Max had been here, had laid himself open just like this and had obviously trusted someone enough to do it to him. He wondered who that person had been and felt a stab of jealousy that he did not quite understand.

Squashing the dangerous thought, he ran his fingers through Max’s short hair. “You certainly fucking know how to give it.”

“It’s a gift,” Max replied modestly, “and I haven’t finished with you yet. I’m not going to stop until I’ve tasted every inch of you, so you may as well lie back and enjoy it.”

“Do you take anything for this bossy problem?”

“No, do you?” Max returned, with a grin.

“Not so far, although a finger up my ass was pretty humbling.”

“Well, if you don’t mind, I’m going to go and humble you some more.” Not waiting for an answer, Max slid down the bed and took his cock back into his mouth and this time when two lubed fingers slid into him, Conrad simply closed his eyes, stretched out his arms and went with the pleasure, abandoning himself to Max.

This time, he let it happen, let the fingers work their magic on his prostate, until he could not say how long he had been there, how many fingers were inside him and how Max was managing to swallow his cock so well and still draw in air. It was a long time since Conrad had felt any intrusion in that particular place and it felt weird and yet right and better than it had any right to be. Sparks flew again and he knew this was going to end embarrassingly quickly. The mouth on his cock and the fingers inside him were relentless and orgasm came over him so quickly he had no time to warn Max.

“Oh shit,” he gasped, jerking up as his cock spasmed. He’d been out of the game for a long time but he knew he should have given a warning. “Sorry. God, sorry.”

The fingers withdrew but Max sucked greedily, showing no signs of concern over his mouthful of come. Only when it was soft and on the verge of being painful did Max let Conrad’s cock slip from his mouth.

“Don’t apologise, babe,” he said a little breathlessly. “You taste amazing. I knew you would.”

Wiped, Conrad fell back onto the bed, feeling suddenly lost. “Come here.”

Obligingly Max moved back up to him but hesitated. “I want to kiss you. Will you let me?”

“Why wouldn’t I?”

“I’ve just had a mouthful of your come. Some guys don’t like that.”

“I’m not some guys,” Conrad said and pulled Max down to him. “Thank you,” he murmured before Max’s mouth closed over his.

“You are very welcome,” Max murmured back and then there was the slow, wet glide of tongues, lazily tasting as they explored each other all over again. Max tasted of beer and come and Conrad could not get enough of it. Now the heat had been taken off he felt so much more relaxed and he kissed back eagerly, enjoying the post orgasmic glow. Then with a guilty start he remembered that Max had not yet come and was still hard.

“Want me to take care of that,” Conrad offered, breathless from the kiss.

“You’ll be taking care of it when it’s inside you.”

The low growl worked through Conrad like a shudder and what could he say but ‘fuck’ and ‘yes’ and offer himself like a slut, opening his legs wider with a surprisingly apparent lack of shame.

“Later, I want to taste you.”

“You’ll get the chance,” Max promised. “And talking of taste, I haven’t finished yet. Turn over.”

Suddenly very glad he had taken that shower before leaving work, Conrad rolled over. He knew what Max wanted to do and he had no intention of stopping him. If nothing else this night had taught him that Max was one determined bastard and if he said he was going to do something he damn well did it. Conrad certainly had no room for complaint so far.

“Has anyone ever told you that you have the most amazing ass?” Max said admiringly.

“Stick around for long enough and it plays tunes,” Conrad grinned, getting comfortable.

That earned him a slap on one cheek. “That was a compliment, Conrad. Take it like a man.”

With a husky laugh, Conrad gave a wiggle. “Oh, I intend to.”

Warm lips ghosted over the back of his neck. “Sexy fucker,” they murmured, before starting a journey of exploration down his spine. “I bet your ass tastes so good - just like the rest of you.”

Conrad tried to think of a witty comeback but Max was pulling his ass cheeks apart and then a hot, wet tongue was delving into him with no preamble at all and all he could do was tense and yell something he was sure was profane.

There was a murmur of approval and a renewed assault only this time there was what felt like a thumb pushing in deeply as well while the eager tongue fucked him. Then another thumb, pushing, delving, opening him up further.

“Jesus, Max,” he complained. “If you don’t fuck me soon I’m going to come and I really want to do it with your dick inside me.”

There was one last lick and Max withdrew.

“Your wish…,” Max acknowledged and for the first time he sounded strained, on edge, and Conrad felt a sense of triumph that he had undone the big guy somewhat.

Reaching over, Max fumbled in the nightstand drawer for supplies. He rolled the condom on quickly and Conrad noted with a sense of satisfaction that his hands did not look as steady as they had been. 

Max wanted him, and wanted him bad.

The man’s cock was big - a similar thickness to his own but maybe an inch longer. Conrad knew it was going to hurt but since when did that become a bad thing?

Unwilling to be seen as passive he got to his hands and knees, offering himself. “Come on, Max, I’m growing old here.”

Slicking himself with lube, Max smeared more over Conrad. “You need more prep, babe?”

“Probably,” Conrad growled, “but if you make me wait any longer I’ll go and find someone else to have sex with.”

“Like hell you will,” Max responded, moving behind him and gripping his hips. The blunt head of Max’s cock rested against his entrance but Max held him still, teasing him for a moment longer.

“Just fucking do it, Max.”

How exactly he could be so eager for something he was so uncertain about, Conrad did not know. He did know that he wanted to be fucked, and fucked hard. More importantly, he wanted it now.

Then Max did it - pulled him back and at the same time slowly pushed forward.

Conrad swore loudly. He had been right about the preparation - it damn well hurt although he knew that would not for long. Max’s cock felt like it was splitting him in two but now it was happening he had no intention of stopping it. 

“You are so tight,” Max groaned, when it seemed he couldn’t push forward any more.

“That’s because I’ve got a fucking monster up my ass,” Conrad replied with a growl, dropping his head forward onto his arm.

“Is it getting easier?”

“I need fucking, Max, not a nursemaid.”

“Who’d have known that cock in your ass makes you so tetchy,” Max teased, his voice back to normal.

“Not fucking me makes me tetchy.”

“Then let me do something about that,” Max said smokily, and slowly pulled out, pushing back in just as slowly.

“This what you want?” he asked, repeating the slow glide again and again, no doubt fully aware that he was driving Conrad out of his mind.

“Harder,” Conrad instructed through gritted teeth. “You fuck like a girl.”

There was a husky laugh. “You think so? Then how about this?”

This time when Max thrust in it was hard and brutal and so damn perfect Conrad could have begged for it if he’d had to. Those marvellous balls slapped against him heavily, just adding to the sensations. The grip on his hips got tighter and he knew there would be bruises there tomorrow. Suddenly he found that he didn’t mind at all. His ass may smart for an hour or two after but other than the bruises he would have nothing to show for this night of sex. And he wanted something to show for it.

Max’s thrusts got harder and Conrad heard a long, low moan that took him a moment to realise was coming from himself.

Christ Almighty, but it was good.

He was hardly even aware of his own cock, hard and heavy between his open legs. It almost didn’t matter. The cock in his ass was the centre of his world.

“Get hold of yourself,” Max told him breathlessly. “I want to feel you come.”

Not even considering ignoring him Conrad steadied himself on his left arm and wrapped his hand firmly around his cock, working it slowly as Max continued pounding into him. Then Max changed the angle, hit that spot inside him and that was all it took for Conrad to come, again, harder, and still embarrassingly quickly.

Behind him, Max swore and gripped him tightly, riding out his own orgasm brutally. Conrad felt the pulses inside him as Max slowed and then stilled, staying within him for a few minutes until he softened.

“Fuck,” he swore breathlessly, slowly slipping out.

Protesting at the loss, Conrad collapsed in an inelegant sprawl. “Oh yeah,” he replied, unable to keep the satisfaction out of his voice.

He heard rustling and assumed that Max was getting rid of the condom but he had no intention of moving for a while. His ass throbbed in the best possible way and he felt more relaxed than he had in months. In passing, he briefly wondered what the protocol was for this? Did men cuddle after sex? None of his previous encounters had been anything like this.

Max however seemed to have protocols of his own, which really came as no great surprise, because his long body stretched out behind Conrad and pulled him back so that they were fitted together, then wrapped a possessive arm around him, which Conrad found he did not mind at all.

“You good, babe?” Max asked softly, nuzzling into his ear.

Pressing into the big man’s body, Conrad grinned contentedly. “Good? Max, I am fucking fantastic.”

He felt Max’s smile against his neck. “Yes, you are.”

Even in his well fucked state, Conrad knew that Max meant something else entirely and he was not really sure what to say. There was something so easy about Max, something about the man that made being with him easy and even after the short time they had known each other Conrad felt as though he had known him for years. Despite that, Conrad was not sure yet how he felt about him past their budding friendship. They had only met two days ago although he was willing to admit sometimes that was all it took.

“You’d better not be going to sleep on me, Max,” he said instead, settling for lightly teasing him. “I never took you for the ‘come and fall asleep’ type.”

There was a satisfied rumble from the vicinity of his ear. “I’m not going anywhere. I’m just savouring the moment.”

“Because you think it’ll never happen again?” Conrad guessed, remembering what the big guy had said earlier.

“Something like that, yes.”

Suddenly, that had become unthinkable. “What if I want it to?”

A soft sigh whispered on his skin. “What if I wanted more?”

Not expecting Max to counter his question with another, especially not that one, Conrad turned over so that they were face to face. “Is that a possibility?”

“Maybe,” Max murmured, wrapping the protective arm around him again. “I don’t know. I do know that you could break my heart and I’m not going to let you do that.”

Conrad frowned. “Why the hell would I do that?”

“Because I could get… fond of you but if Eddie Drake bent over for you, you’d drop me in the blink of an eye and that, my friend, would break my heart. Don’t try to deny it, Conrad.”

How could he? They both knew there was a good possibility it was true. Slightly irritated by Eddie becoming part of the conversation again, especially when he had been feeling so good, Conrad replied, with a touch of exasperation, “Max, Eddie’s straight.”

“Most people think you are,” Max replied steadily. “How do you account for this?”

“Good taste. Look, Max, I have no intention of getting out of your bed and never coming back unless you tell me you don’t want me but I don’t believe that’s true.”

Max’s thumb found his lips, running over them gently before travelling down to the pulse point in his neck, the touch both sensual and surprisingly affectionate. “You know it isn’t.”

“Eddie is something I’ll never have. Wanted, yes, I won’t deny that, but it’s not real. This,” Conrad said, stroking Max’s chest, “is real, and here, and damn good.” Shifting up, he pushed Max onto his back and straddled him, leaning down over him. “I’d hate to think it won’t happen again and if it doesn’t, I want it to be for a better reason than Eddie fucking Drake, OK?”

Clearly a little surprised at ending up underneath, Max nodded slowly, reading the truth in his eyes. “Even though I was on top?” he asked, stroking along Conrad’s hips. He had not said that he believed Conrad but this was a start. 

Conrad gave him a crooked grin. “I was hoping there’d be a little room for negotiation on that point.”

“You wanna fuck me, babe?” Max asked throatily, not looking too worried at the prospect.

Looking down the delicious expanse of man beneath him, Conrad ground himself into Max. There was no activity going on down there yet but it didn’t mean to say there wouldn’t be. “Oh yeah, every bit as hard as you fucked me.”

“I think I could live with that.”

Taking full advantage of his position, Conrad leaned down to kiss him, enjoying the wet glide of their tongues, a perfect accompaniment to the press of skin on skin. “You’ll have to give me a few minutes here. I’m not as young as I used to be. Unless we leave that for our second date.”

“This is a date?” Max asked, amused.

“It had better be,” Conrad replied. “You think I put out for anyone?”

“I certainly hope not.” 

Serious again, Conrad balanced himself and ran exploratory fingers over Max’s chest. He had not yet got chance to explore his new lover and he fully intended to make up for his lack. “This can be whatever we want it to be. It’s not long since my divorce and I’m not going to rush into anything heavy for a while, but this is good, you know?”

“Yeah,” Max agreed, his eyes going smoky at the sensual touch. “Better than good. Maybe we should have that second date after all.”

“So you do this often?” Conrad asked, leaning in to explore the skin at the base of Max’s neck, “take skinny, middle aged cops with attitude to bed?” 

There was a groan and Max tilted his head to allow him better access. “No, but I can’t resist the strong, handsome ones with asses to die for. God, Conrad, do that again.”

Conrad bit down on the sensitive skin and sucked lightly. Suddenly he wanted to mark Max, claim the territory as his. It was selfish, he knew, when this was still too new to even think about commitment and ownership but he was that kind of guy and he knew it was far too late for him to change.

Beneath him, Max was getting hard again but he was an orgasm behind and ten years younger so Conrad did not begrudge him it. Besides, it was his turn to play now.

Taking Max’s mouth possessively, Conrad kissed him every bit as thoroughly as Max had done to him.

“I think,” he said, pulling Max’s lower lip into his mouth and biting it lightly, “it’s about time I found out if I can remember how to suck cock.”

 

For the first time in months Conrad did not dream or if he did, when he woke to find a hand gently massaging his dick, he no longer remembered what it had been about. 

Strangely, there was no moment of confusion, no ‘where the hell am I?’ at finding himself in a strange bed and clearly not alone. In that instant Conrad knew exactly where he was and who he was with even though he was still half asleep.

Max was curled up behind him and around him and his hard dick was slick and forcing its way between Conrad’s legs.

“Christ, Max, haven’t you had enough?” Conrad mumbled, never his best when woken suddenly, even by the promise of sex.

“Of you? Never,” came a sleepy growl close to his ear. “You want me to stop, baby, just tell me.”

Not sure whether he found being called ‘baby’ exciting or slightly ridiculous but liking it nonetheless, Conrad almost did tell him to stop just to be awkward but Max’s hand on his cock was too good.

“Just get on with it,” he growled back but moved his hips a little in encouragement, enjoying the feeling of Max’s hard length rubbing against his perineum and nudging his balls.

“Grumpy bastard,” Max told him, but didn’t stop the slow glide of his hand or the trust of his hips. “Remind me not to wake you up with sex again.”

Not caring if Max could see or not, Conrad grinned, noting that Max didn’t seem to be saying this was a one shot deal any more. “Coffee first, then sex. Give it me in that order and I’m a pussy cat.”

“Oh yeah?” Max tightened his grip and moved a little faster. “I bet I can make you purr.”

“Keep doing that and you’ll certainly make me do something,” Conrad warned, wondering what the hell was happening to his self control.

“That’s the plan, babe.”

Suddenly remembering that he had promised to take the kids to school, Conrad stiffened. “Max, what time is it?”

The hand slowed but did not stop completely. “Relax, it’s only seven. Plenty of time for sex, a shower and still be in time to pick up your kids. Now shut up and let me do this. I want to feel you come in my hand.”

“It may be quicker than you think. You’re doing my staying power no good at all.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment.”

Weirdly the cock between his legs felt as good as the hand job and Conrad found himself moving in time to the short thrusts, suddenly wanting more.

“Max, why aren’t you in my ass?” he groaned, surprising the hell out of himself by asking, as a hot mouth drew his earlobe in and sucked on it wetly.

“Not enough time,” the husky voice murmured, “besides next time’s my turn. I’m going to bend over for you and you’re going to put that thick cock in me and fuck me until I can’t move. I bet you know how to use it too, don’t you. I bet you can make me bleed.” The thrusts got harder, the hand tighter. “You like the thought of that, Connie? Me begging you to fuck me harder? I think you do. I think you’re just about ready to pop from the thought of it. Come on, baby, that’s it, fill my hand with it.”

Groaning at the imagery, the dirty words, the husky voice, Conrad could not have stopped the orgasm that shuddered through his body if he had wanted to. He was only dimly aware of Max’s own thrusts becoming ragged. His own awareness was centred on the come-slick hand that was still working him, allowing no respite until he felt the pulse of Max’s cock discharging wetly between his legs.

There was a satisfied rumble in his ear as Max finally let go and rubbed lazy circles of come into his belly. “Still need that coffee?”

“Are you always this horny first thing in the morning?” Conrad countered, sure his legs were not going to carry him to the shower, never mind to work. 

“Depends who I’m in bed with. Skinny, middle aged cops with attitude just kill me.”

Suddenly not wanting to think about Max being in bed with anyone else, Conrad shifted onto his back. “If I catch hell from my ex-wife for being late that’s a distinct possibility.”

Max sighed regretfully. “In that case the shower’s all yours. If I get in there with you it’ll take three times as long. I seem to have this problem keeping my hands off you.”

“I’d noticed,” Conrad murmured, stretching, not minding at all. He had very little inclination to get up really and for the first time in years wished that he did not have to go to work. He had not felt the press of a male body for so long he had almost forgot how good it felt and now it had happened he wanted more.

“Is this where things are supposed to get awkward?” he asked, rubbing a thumb over his lover’s cheekbone. He knew he could not stay for long but before he went anywhere he needed to know where he stood. “Where do we go from here, Max?”

“You want this to go somewhere?”

“I think I’d like to know if it can,” he replied honestly. “I know what you said about Eddie and it’s too soon for promises yet but I don’t see him as anything to do with this. Truth is you’ve thrown me a curve here. Two days ago I’d never met you and now here we are, smelling of sex and I’m having to force myself to get out of your bed.”

“Not as big as the curve you threw me,” Max admitted in reply. “I don’t invite ‘fucks’ back here and I haven’t shared sleep with anyone for a long time. If you want a suggestion, how about we take this slow and have a little fun and see what happens?”

“That sounds good to be. Besides, I’m not a one night stand kind of guy these days and you promised me a second date.”

Leaning down to kiss him, Max smiled against his lips. “I believe I did, plus I owe you a steak. How do you fancy home cooked?”

“Does that mean I get you into bed quicker?”

“Absolutely.”

“Then home cooked sounds great.” Conrad quickly worked out which nights he had a chance of being free for. “Thursday?”

“Thursday’s great,” Max agreed, then poked him sharply in the ribs. “I feel I ought to warn you, Conrad, that if you don’t get out of my bed soon I’m going to chain you down and keep you.”

 

 

Comfortable again in jeans and a spare tee-shirt, Conrad checked up on his team. They all had different jobs to do and most of them were already out and about. Rodriguez was off on a couple of says sick leave to let his arm recover but Merced was in writing up a report, her eye and jaw now a spectacular shade of black.

“How is it?” he asked her in passing.

“Better,” she nodded, meaning more than just the bruises. Conrad could well understand her reluctance to stay in her apartment after being beaten up so close by. Their addresses were supposed to be secret and that afforded them all a measure of security. It was difficult to feel safe once that security had been breached. “Thank you, sir,” she added, ever one for correctness.

Briefly Conrad wondered how long it would take for those military manners to be left behind. Not long if she kept company with the rest of his reprobates, that’s for sure.

“There’s a meeting at ten,” he warned, before returning to his office.

Checking through his paperwork, Conrad filed away everything he could and signed off the last two reports on Karsh, whistling softly to himself. He felt damn good after his night with Max, both mentally and physically. Max had used plenty of lube and surprisingly his ass wasn’t too sore. He was left instead with an awareness that something unnatural, big and very damn good had spent some time in there and Conrad had no problem admitting it was the best sex he’d had in years. The sensation of Max’s cock inside him had been incredible, so much better than his previous experiences and whilst he wouldn’t want it every time, he felt a lot more comfortable at the thought of Max on top than he had. Better still, Max seemed more than happy to be topped in return and Conrad had no problem with that.

He liked Max, liked him a lot and wanted to spend more time with him. For the first time since Eddie Drake had come to work for him, Conrad was thinking about someone else and it felt good. He was never going to have Eddie, he knew that, but he could have Max and he was damned if he was going to fuck up the chance of something new because of a fantasy.

“Someone had a good night,” a familiar voice broke his thoughts. “I haven’t heard you sound so cheerful since I was about twenty-two.”

Eddie leaned against his doorpost, one hip slightly out in a stance that was either carefully calculated or completely unconscious. Either way it looked good.

“I was cheerful on June 22nd last year. You must have missed it,” Conrad replied dryly. “How did your ‘date’ go?”

The younger man looked glum. “Nada. She blew me off and not in a good way. I ended up working in the bar because Marsha called in sick.”

“Pity,” Conrad said, his voice showing no sympathy whatsoever. “I’m sure I can find some way for you to work off all that pent up sexual tension. Mopping the floor is excellent for it, I’ve heard.”

“Connie,” Eddie whined, “you know I hate mopping.”

“Rodney and Jimmy won’t be back until ten. You see anything better you could be doing?”

“Not if it involves cleaning.”

“Oh, I think it does,” Conrad grinned.

Slinking into the room, Eddie perched on the edge of his desk and Conrad tried to ignore the play of the man’s muscles and his warm, earthy scent. 

“You’re enjoying this far too much,” he grumbled. “First the whistling, now the mopping. Are you sure you’re not running a temperature there?”

Conrad leant back in his seat. “Is it a crime to be cheerful?”

“Connie, you and cheerful do not exactly sleep in the same bed. Not unless…” Eddie’s eyes opened wide. “You didn’t!”

“Didn’t what?” Conrad demanded, meeting the wide blue eyes defiantly.

“You did!” Eddie exclaimed. “In all the years I’ve known you the only time you’re voluntarily cheerful is when you’ve been laid. Unbelievable. You end up having sex while I’m emptying out ashtrays.”

“Eddie,” Conrad warned, “my sex life or lack of it is none of your damn business.”

“You haven’t denied it yet.”

Technically he had but Eddie obviously wasn’t counting that one. “I did not have sex last night,” he lied.

With a knowing smile, Eddie slid off the desk and walked around him, before leaning in far too close and breathing in deeply. “Yes, you did,” he rumbled, close to Conrad’s ear. “I can smell it on you. It takes more than a shower to hide sex from me. Considering recent events, I’m assuming it wasn’t Lucinda?”

“Do I look stupid?” Conrad growled as Eddie moved away from him. “Answer that and you’ll be cleaning the toilets for a week.”

“Wasn’t going to say a word. So who was she? You gonna tell me?”

“Eddie, mop, now,” Conrad growled, “or so help me you’ll be wearing it and you will not like where it fits.”

Not waiting to see his reaction, Conrad turned back to his desk. Eddie’s curiosity amused and irritated in equal amounts and he had no intention of letting the man see it. He was incorrigible enough as it was.

He nearly jumped when a warm mouth unexpectedly ghosted over his ear, closer than before.

“Are you sure about that, Connie? You should give it a go one day. You’d be surprised what I can take.”

Then, with a sly chuckle, Eddie was gone and suddenly Conrad didn’t care if the man was mopping the floor or baking a fucking cake. Eddie Drake, the straightest man he knew, had just come on to him - there was no other explanation for it. 

In the twenty years he had known him Conrad had never heard that bedroom voice on the younger man before, low and sexy and very different from his usual one, and had he even known it existed would have put money on it never being let loose on him.

What the hell was going on?

Was Eddie jealous that he had had sex? Conrad could not imagine any other reason for his comment. Fortunately there was no way he could have guessed that the sex had been with a man. 

Could he? 

If Eddie could smell sex on him after a shower, maybe he was that good. Or maybe, Conrad reasoned, much more likely was that Eddie was just very good at fucking with his head. Conrad was well aware that he had lied about having sex and had no doubt that Eddie was familiar enough with his body language to have picked up on the fact. Even so, that would mean he had no idea it was with a man. Somehow, Conrad had the feeling that Eddie knowing that particular piece of information would be really bad.

Yet the meaning of those husky words had been clear.

I take it in the ass.

I’ll take it for you.

Shit.

Last night Conrad had taken it in the ass from Max Rubio. Taken it, enjoyed it and wanted more. He also planned to return the favour - hard.

Conrad swore softly. Last night everything had been so simple. Max was his for the taking and Eddie was as far away as Mars. Now, in the space of minutes, the whole damned thing had become more complicated than he knew how to deal with.

Although he had not at first, he wanted Max now. Somehow the big guy had got past his defences and he knew that there was the chance for something slow and deep to develop. But he still burned for Eddie.

Conrad stared down at the reports, not seeing them, and wondered how the hell he was going to get through the day.

He was so screwed.

And not in a good way.


End file.
